A Dragon Slayer's Duty
by Sairento Fokkusu
Summary: It has been a lot of years that the half-dragon, Shyvana has been troubling the dragon kind. In order to kill her, another half-dragon appears , Damian, his mission to kill the other half-dragon. What will happen though when Damian finds Shyvana? Will he kill her, or will something else happen?
1. A Mission, to accomplish

In a Hidden castle far away from any inhabited area, there was a castle , but it was not inhabited by humans , all types of dragonkins lived there. In a large spacious room, which seemed to be the main room , a black dragon rested.

It rose and spread his wings open , to stretch from him sleep . As the black dragon woke up he thought ( I suppose it's about time. It has been long until I had some fun ).

He switched his stare over to his guards. They were fully dressed in armor, not an inch of their bodies exposed. Their bodies seemed human like but inside the armor were dragonkins. They were small but had the strength of a dragon. The black dragon ordered them. '' Could you please tell Nefarius to come here? ''

One of the guards immediately replied '' Yes sir '' and he left the room.

Five minutes had passed since the guard left and the room was dressed in complete silence, not a single fly could be heard. The silence was interrupted by the sound of the huge entrance doors opening. There stood a blue dragon, significantly smaller than the black dragon but still enormous.

'' You requested my appearance, father? '' the blue dragon said

'' Yes I did '' replied bluntly the bigger dragon and continued '' Isn't funny that instead of humans living in this castle we do? ''

'' If you called me here for this I shall make my leave '' was the response of the smaller dragon, whose tone was visibly annoyed.

'' Relax , can't you notice a joke? Anyways, you probably know why have I called you. It is time ''. The look on both dragon's faces immediately turned serious.

'' You know I am against this whole thing right? ''

'' But there is no way we can do anything else. If she was stray then it would be easy, but that League muppets make it hard for us. If it wasn't for their magic I would have crushed them a lot of time ago. There is one half-dragon, an abomination, and there shouldn't be. ''

'' Two, half-dragons thanks to your plan… '' the blue dragon kept his annoyed tone.

The black dragon was getting angrier and angrier each time the blue dragon spoke. At that point he reached his limit, which was easy to reach since he was really short-tempered.

'' I don't care if you don't like this plan! I do, and my opinion is all that counts. You are just a puny little dragon, you stand nothing in front of me, Blackwing , the father of all dragons ''

The blue dragon sighed and replied '' Fine… shall I bring him? ''

'' No need for you to leave yet . Guards, bring the abomination, as much it hurts to say it, **our** abomination. ''

'' Yes sir '' the guard replied quickly and left the room.

* * *

I woke up, when I heard knocking on my door.

'' Who is it? '' where my first words after I woke up.

'' Master Blackwing demands your appearance '' said a deep voice from outside, a guard. What does Blackwing need now? He only calls me when something serious occurs.

'' I am coming ''

I stood up from my wooden bed, and walked towards a stand, where my armor stood. I hurriedly wore it and got ready to exit the room. I opened the door and met faces with the guard outside. Faces...face against helmet.

'' I am ready '' I said, and he started walking down a long hallway

After a long 2 minutes of walking we reached a huge entrance. Two huge doors stood there, each having carved the symbol of the dragon kind. I have to admit, I was nervous. Blackwing rarely needed me. His hate about me was obvious. Not just me, all half-dragons. He considered them as abominations. Not that a lot of half-dragons exist, I think it is just me and another one. I wonder if we ever meet each other.

The doors opened, revealing the large spacious dark room which was only lighted by torches. Blackwing was sitting on the spot were the throne used to be and some feet away from there was Nefarius.

'' You requested for me, master Blackwing ? '' I hated this honorific titles . It sounded idioting calling him a master, considering his characteristics.

'' Yes, what was your name again? ''

This guy is getting on my nerves…

'' Damian, master Blackwing ''

'' Alright please drop the ''master'' . You are not worthy to say my name or even add honorifics to it.

I hate this guy so much

'' So Darien my dear- ''

'' Damian ''

'' I will call you however I like. Anyway , the reason I called you here today is because I have an important mission to assign you. ''

'' Important mission? Me? Why don't you send a dragon who is worth more than me? ''

'' As much as I hate to say this, it is not possible , because only you can accomplish this mission.''

'' So what is that mission, that only I can accomplish? ''

'' As you know, or probably know, whatever you prefer to call it, you are not the only abomination of a dragon that exists in this world. There is a woman, Sylvanas, Shivstrana, I don't know what her name is-''

'' Shyvana, father '' said Nefarius.

'' - and I don't care. Anyway, we knew that we couldn't kill that abomination because her father was a highly regarded celestial dragon whose power could even match me, even though we hadn't tested that. In order to kill her we knew that instead of a dragon we had to send someone who was the same as her. A human wouldn't have the strength to kill her, so we had to give birth to you. You probably know what to do, killing her that is. ''

'' If that is my mission then I believe I can easily accomplish it. ''

'' It seems then that I have made myself clear! . You can leave now, abomination ''

I hated being called abomination. From the beginning of my life every dragon has been refering to me as an abomination. The only dragon which is friendly to me is Nefarius .

My mother was friendly to me even though she was human. Nefarius always stood by my side. He wasn't like all of the dragons that thought themselves as great creatures, but Nefarius regarded every species as equal .

He was more like an intellectual dragon in contrast to all the other dragons, who focused in strength . That's why I hate all the dragons except him, I even hate my father, who has also treated me as an abomination since my birth.

I exited the spacious room and walked back into my room. My room was really small and few stuff could fit. I temporarily lived here, only few dragons lived in the castle, most lived in caverns near the castle. I quickly gathered some clothes in my bag. I was wearing my armor which was not really like the guard's armor. It was light and it lacked protection, leaving many parts of my body exposed. I strapped my sword into my back and exited the room.

After 15 minutes I had exited the castle. I was heading towards the cavern I had been calling home for a lot of years . After a while I saw the familiar cave. I enter and kept walking for who knows how long.

My pace was interrupted by the loud noise of footsteps behind me. I didn't have to turn around, I knew who was it.

'' What do you want here, abomination? ''

I had been used to this voice for a lot of years. My father .

'' Relax, I am leaving, I have been ordered to accomplish a mission. ''

'' A mission ? Who? You? Ahahahahahahahaha. You make me laugh really hard boy. ''

I ignored him and kept walking. It didn't took me long until I found my old room. I didn't have anything valuable here, I just came for the only valuable thing I had. I saw it between some rocks and reached for it. It was an old golden locket. It was my mother's , that's the only reason I had kept it. Ah, my mother… why did she have to go away? I'll always remember the last day I saw her

* * *

It was a usual day, not different from any other day. I was at the age of seven. I remember being in my cavern, my home when I heard someone entering. I quickly figured out that there were several dragons, one of them my father. My mother quickly went over to them and started talking. I couldn't clearly hear what she said but I went closer and peeked my head out of a corner, in order to hear and see what was going on. I was in such position that no one could see or hear me.

I could hear what the dragons said. '' We have an order from Blackwing. The abomination must start training. He will move out to the castle. All in all, that means that your use is over. ''

I expected her to be surprised but she remained calm

'' I knew that this day was to come. May I have at least a talk with my son before I die? That's my only wish.''

'' You have only 5 minutes. We don't have all day to spare for that abomination.''

I quickly ran to my room, thank god no one spotted me. I heard my mother's footsteps as she came close to me.

'' Damian, may I talk to you for a second? ''

It was too bad that I didn't know that this conversation was the last I was going to have with my mother

'' Yes, mom? ''

We never had any need for formalities between us, that's another thing I loved.

'' From today on you will start training and I have to leave. ''

'' What do you mean you have to leave? '' I replied innocently

'' I have some business and I must leave. Oh and in the next few minutes please don't exit your room. ''

'' Why? ''

'' Please be a good boy and follow your mother's order's. '' she said and kissed me in the forehead. She came close to me and hugged me. After that she exited the room. I couldn't stay inside my room for any longer. I returned to the position I was a few minutes ago, watching and hearing everything the dragons and my mother did.

I saw my mother, tears were in her eyes. As she reached the dragons she started crying. She begged them to keep her alive. I never forgot the remorseless look my father had on his face. He looked at her with a smirk on his face.

'' Oh come on, we are not going to do something terrible, or are we?. Before we kill you let's toy with you a bit '' he said and pinned her to the wall.

'' I always hated you. Not only you are a human, yet I gave birth to an abomination! At least you were good at sex. But there was another thing I hated about that too! I hated getting disguised as a human just to have sex! I hated that, I hated you, I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!'' he said as he pierced his talons through her skin.

My mother screamed in pain. But my father kept that smirk on his face.

'' You don't know how many years I wanted to do that '' he said as he kept torturing her. Soon after , the other dragons joined too. I kept watching them torturing my mother until she was split in half. It was that point that her life had stopped. Even though she had passed away the kept torturing her body. I couldn't see much more and I quickly went back into my room.

I hid the locket that my mom had given me some years ago and lay down to some rocks, that made a smooth layer that I could lie on.

* * *

As I was remembering my mother's last moments a deep voice interrupted me.

'' Sooooo, are you going to leave or what? ''

I didn't even bother stare at him and passed beside the purple dragon. As I exited the cavern, I saw Nefarius waiting outside.

''Nefarius? What are you doing here?

'' Oh, Damian, I have been waiting for you. Could I talk to you? ''

'' Of course. What did you want to tell me? ''

'' I wanted to give you this. '' he said and gave me an envelope. '' It is your mother's and she wanted you to have it when you were given this mission.

'' What is- ''

'' I have been really happy to have met you and I hope we meet again soon '' he said and flew away in the broad sky.

'' I hate when he does that '' I said jokingly

Curious, I opened the envelope and inside was a sheet of paper, a letter? I started reading it

 _Dear Damian,_

 _By the time you are reading this, I will be dead. I hope you are doing fine and you have grown into a splendid man. I have told Nefarius to give you this letter when the time to leave for your mission has come. It is not safe going out without good equipment. Beside the old lake there is a cave, there you will find all the equipment you need for your adventure._

 _Also one more thing I wanted to inform you. This mission is the reason you were born. After you accomplish the mission, if you accomplish it, you will be no use for them and they will hunt you down. So be careful my son. And I beg you not to be like all the dragons. Instead of fighting for war, fight for peace, fight to protect your loved ones. I hope I see you again, maybe in the next life_

 _With love,_

 _Your mother, Selene_

As I was reading the letter some tears fell from my eyes. I quickly put the letter into the bag I was carrying.

Mom

Thank you.

* * *

 **So that was the first chapter! I could have made it a little bit bigger but this points is really good to stop at. I hope you liked it, I am going to update this story frequently ( About once a week the minimum ) . Reviews are really useful! Tell me what you liked or what you didn't like so I can improve. This is my first story so I have a lot of imrpovements to make.**

 **That's all from me, see you on the next chapter!**

 **\- SilentFox**


	2. Gram

**Hello guys. I didn't think that my first chapter would have this many views! I would have uploaded the second chapter sooner but the finals were in my way. Anyway, now that the finals are finished for me, I will upload more frequently. Enough of me talking, enjoy the second chapter.**

* * *

I set off from my now old home.

I knew that an adventure awaited me.  
I had never explored the world, so there are so many new things to be found. The only period I had been free was before I turned seven . My mother would take me on walks and show me places around the area. Then, after I turned seven, they took me and locked me up in the castle.

After quite some time, I reached the lake my mother had told me about. I found it really...peaceful. It seemed like nothing dangerous lurked around the area, an illusion owing to the dragons. The lake itself was really large and on the other side, there even was a small mountain. From the top of the mountain, a waterfall was flowing, pouring its water into the lake. The only thing that troubled me was that no cave was to be found.

I started walking alongside the lake, trying to spot the cavern. An idea popped inside my mind. Maybe something was hidden in the mountain. After reaching the waterfall, I found out my thought was correct. It was kinda hard to see through the waterfall, but if someone really focused their sight, they would find a cavern, hidden, behind the waterfall.

I approached the waterfall, trying to find a way to pass through it. _Well, a little water isn't going to kill me._ The water poured on my body with force, as I tried to pass through. It almost threw me off balance but I managed to pass through. I never knew what was going to happen to me. After all, I might as well just be attacked and die on the spot. After a lot of walking, the cave's internal shape and layout had changed. Instead of rocks and stones, the majority of the material from which the walls were made from were crystals. Quite a sight to be honest. The crystals glowed in a dim light, illuminating a path in front of me with their light, as if they were guiding me.

Although I was brimming with confidence about finding whatever my mother had told me, my hopes soon died out. In front of me was a bifurcation.

'' Great...that's _exactly_ what I needed now... '' I sighed.

Before I had chosen a path, I tried to peer inside both of them, resulting in nothing since both of them had little to no light inside. My hope was getting drained quickly until I felt a surge of pain rush through my head. Whenever I tried to look inside the right path, my head started to hurt more and more. It was like someone wanted me to take that path or leave. I knew that I didn't have a different option and entered.

'' No turning back now... '' I murmured.

I was walking for a lot of time with no results, maybe I had chosen the wrong path.  
 _But that feeling... something felt off about it.  
_ I was losing my patience and decided to turn back. As I was about to turn back, the pain in my head increased in tremendous levels.  
 _So whatever guides me wanted me to keep following this path, huh_?  
Continuing onwards, I kept walking for about what felt like hours. I didn't know how much time I have already spent walking by now. Maybe minutes, maybe hours... as I was thinking about that, I felt my vision get blurry. I started losing the force in my legs and felt myself fall down.

What surprised me was that my body didn't meet the ground. Instead, I kept falling through what seemed like an endless abyss. I wanted to remain awake, but I felt my energy getting sapped away from my body. My eyes got heavy and started to close. I couldn't do anything to remain awake, and my mind drifted into the abyss of unconsciousness.

* * *

My body felt heavy.  
My eyes felt heavy.  
I couldn't move. Slowly, I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry.

'' Is...it morning already? ''

I saw the deep black color of the cave's roof. I was confused.

'' Huh? Why am I not in my room? ''

Then reality hit me like a truck.

How could I forget such a thing? I didn't live in the castle anymore. I had started my own adventure. As I was about to get up, I flinched, pain rushing through my whole body. After a lot of trying to get up, I succeeded. Being able to look around decently, I noticed there was a large crystal in front of me, reflecting its surroundings, like a mirror. In its centre I saw myself. My figure was like any other human being. I had black hair and normal face features. Now that I am looking at myself, I am a little bit tall, hmm, seems like I gained a few inches. Under my left eye was a scar, a result from the endless beatings from my father when I was still a young boy. One would think I was an ordinary human, if it wasn't for my skin. My skin colour was a light gray shade. No human had a skin colour like that. _Well, I am a half-dragon..._

 _I have no time for games. I have to continue_.

I ignored the pain as much as I could and continued walking. I would probably lose my sanity if I found a dead end. I kept walking for a lot of hour with no hope. That was until I saw a blueish glow in front of me. I tried to figure out where was it coming from, and realized that it came from a rock, located in the middle of the path. But it was not the blue light coming from the rock that made it special, it was what was pierced into the stone.

A long sword was stabbed into the stone, its handle was gold and it's blade had a dark gray shade. Runes were carved on one of its sides but the other side was plain empty. It seemed like it had seen better days, but it still had an almost regal feeling to it, like something of great power. Normally I would approach it with caution, but I subconsciously walked towards it in a bold manner, reaching for its handle. I figured that it wouldn't be easy to pull it out, since it was an ancient artifact. But as I started pulling, I realized that it was easier than I was expecting. After a few long seconds, I managed to pull it out, but as soon as I properly held it in my hand, a strong light emitted from it. I shielded my eyes with my arms in order to protect them from the harsh glow. When the light died out, I relaxed for the first time in this whole exploration

 _Well_ _that was easy_!  
As my view adjusted to the dark scenery, I heard a yawn below me which made me jump out of my skin. As I inspected the sword, I noticed that it now had runes on both sides. _That's weird. I swear it had runes only on one side._

'' Who dares awaken me? ''

The voice came from the same direction as the yawn and startled me even more. I quickly realized that the voice came from the sword and I kept staring at it dumbfounded. Was I hearing things?

'' Ah, I see it was about time someone found me '' the voice sounded again.

-'' Wait...does the sword...talk?

'' I suppose you know who I am. '' said the same voice in a calm manner.

-'' Ehm...can I have a hint? ''

'' *Sigh* If you are looking for valuable artifacts at least conduct some research in them for ol' time's sake... Anyway, allow me to introduce myself. I am _Gram_ , the legendary sword. I have come to this world from another dimension. My old master used to be _Sigurd, the Dragon Slayer._ He was the one that killed Fafnir, the maddened dragon and bathed in it's blood. Later he was killed by _Guttorm_ and since my duty as his sword had been done, my soul and my body transferred into this dimension. ''

-'' Wait. Let me get this clear. You are a legendary sword from another dimension that can speak ''

'' Yes. ''

-'' And I am your new master? ''

'' Yes ''

-'' It seems I'm lacking sleep... Anyway, do you know how to get us out of here? ''

'' I was sleeping for thousands of years and woke up in another universe. ''

'' I'll take that as a no. ''

'' From where did you come to find me? ''

'' I can't really remember. A headache has been killing me since I entered this cave. Oh, and since I found you, I guess I won't be needing that anymore. '' I said, and tossed my old sword aside.

Next, I placed Gram into my old sword's sheath and started walking. I explored every millimetre of the cave and still found nothing. I was losing my hope and my patience until I saw a crack in a wall. Peeking inside, I clearly saw a path. So now the question is, how will I get through? Hmm...

'' Are you going to sit and stare at that crack all day long or are you going to use me? '' I heard the voice behind my back.

-'' Oh I forgot I had you ''

'' What a nice and caring master '' Gram quietly murmured.

-'' Did you say something? ''

'' No...nothing at all...''

I unsheathed Gram and quickly slashed at the wall. I didn't get any results from the first strike, but I started striking the wall faster and harder performing an attack combo releasing a flurry of attacks. At the end I slashed the wall with all the strength I had in me, causing rocks in front of me to start falling down. I took a step back to avoid the rocks and started coughing from all the dust they produced.

After a few seconds, I guessed it was safe to go inside. I took a deep breath and walked in. It was an empty space but light appeared through some cracks in the walls. It seemed that I had found my exit. As I was about to inspect the walls, I felt a presence a few metres behind me.

I turned around and saw a figure that seemed like it belonged to a human. But its shape was weird. Most humans I have seen had small slender figures or just well built figures, but he...he was enormous. He was a few feet taller than me and also quite wider. It seemed to me that I clearly was no match for him. I tried to figure out how to escape, but then I saw it. His eyes were filled with bloodlust. From what I could see, he hadn't detected me yet. I tried to stay quiet for as much as possible, slightly in fear. My plan was to quietly reach the wall containing the cracks through which the light shone. As I had almost reached the said wall, I made a critical mistake. I was careless and some rocks fell down from the wall. _Crap!_ Almost immediately, I heard the voice a few meters behind me, making me jump in surprise.

'' Who is there? Petty human is here! Me kill human! '' After he shouted at me that sentence, he jumped and swung a giant club I previously hadn't noticed.. I ducked right in time, resulting in his club hitting the wall just a few inches above me. Its power made the whole cave shake. But this wasn't the most powerful strike he had in store for me. He quickly recovered from his position and tried to land another strike on me. I rolled, the strike missing me just for a few centimetres. Growling, I glared back at my attacker and jumped up.

' _I have faced death today so many times! Enough is enough_!

It was time for me to fight back. I unsheathed Gram and took on a fighting stance. The attacker seemed to hesitate for a moment and said in a deep voice.

'' Gram ? ''

-'' Huh, who are you? Wait! You...you! '' the sword sounded in surprise and astonishment. Even though Gram didn't have any facial features, I knew that he was shocked that moment. Just as I was thinking about that, the other guy released a heavy hearty laugh.

'' Where is your master now, Gram? Oh, I forgot, he is dead! Ahahahah ''

-'' Guttorm... '' Gram muttered.

'' You know each other? '' I asked. He didn't even notice my question and still had that shocked tone in his voice.

-'' But...but... you were supposed to be dead! ''

 _Ah, now I remember! He was the one that killed Gram's old master!_

'' Ahaha! Fate had other plans for me, but it didn't have any plans for your master! Ahahaha! ''

 _I don't know that guy well, but he irritates me. He seems like the bad guy in these fairytales my mother had read me._ I heard Gram, quietly talking to me.

'' We have to get out of here. This guy is dangerous. He is the one that killed my old master. He has been taken over by bloodlust! ''

I nodded, since I had already experienced that this guy was the real deal.

'' Hey! What are you two talking about? Let me join your conversation ! '' Guttorm said as he charged on us.

It seemed like he gathered all of his force in his arms, preparing for a heavy blow. It was easy to dodge him, he was strong but slow. I thought that I had dodged his hit but at the last moment, as I was about to dodge, he redirected his strike, in my direction again. I quickly tried to parry with Gram, but still took the hit on my stomach. A sharp pain ran through my whole body as I felt myself flying across the cave and hitting a wall. My vision became blurry for a second, but I managed to recover right when he was going to strike again.

After his continuous strikes, the cave had started shaking, causing a small earthquake, with us being it's centre . I lost my balance and almost fell down, but somehow managed to stay up . The ceiling seemed like it was ready to collapse.

 _Wait a second... I have an idea!_

The wall had partly crumbled down, and a path towards freedom had been created. It seems like the perfect chance. I just need him to strike upwards, in order to hit the ceiling. It was pretty certain it would collapse from the force of the impact. I ran as fast as I could towards some tall boulders and started climbing them. I expected Guttorm to follow me, and I was right. As he got me within striking distance he swung his club upwards.  
 _Now or Never!  
_ I jumped backwards in the air, performing a back flip and dodging the club by just mere inches. As I expected, the club hit the ceiling and the cave started shaking even more vigorously.

It felt like it would collapse any moment now, as I ran as fast as I could towards the exit.

 _Every millisecond counts right now_.

If I didn't reach the exit in time I would surely die. Guttorm realised my plan and chased me as fast as he could. But even if he ran as fast as me, we had already created quite the distance between him and me. I heard the ceiling crack even more, to the point of crashing down. I knew that it was the moment that it was going to fall. I jumped in the air and passed through the exit. And to his demise, Guttorm wasn't fast enough. As I escaped from the cave, I felt the stones that used to be the ceiling crash into the ground. All I could hear was an enraged Guttorm, screaming as loud as he could.

I thought I was underground. That was a grievous mistake.  
As I exited the cave I realized I was inside a mountain, and now...I was mid-air.  
Time had frozen for me, like this time you know something bad is about to happen, then I felt gravity returning back as I started falling. I looked down to see where would my leap of faith direct me to. Luckily there was a lake. Wait...was it the same lake as the start of my journey to the cavern?

This whole time, I had been on the same mountain. It felt like I had explored a whole country! I closed my eyes as I felt the surface of water below me hit me like an iron plate

 _That hurt. A lot_.

Once more, I was drawn to the now already so familiar realm of unconsciousness.

* * *

 **This was the second chapter, I tried to put some action in there and I hope you liked it! Thanks to ADamnGoodName for helping me with this chapter. Also thank you for your reviews, and if you liked the story, or if you found some mistakes I made, leave a review! About updating the story, I plan to update it every weekend but until then, see you on the next chapter**

 **\- SilentFox**


End file.
